1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a silver base electrical contact material, and more particularly to Ag-Ni alloy contact material with superior arc resistance especially suitable as forming contacts of hermetically sealed switches or relays and the method of making the contact material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed a number of silver base contact materials in which nickel particles or nickel oxides are dispersed as strengthening constituents to obtain improved mechanical strength and therefore provide sufficient wear resistance as well as anti-welding property. Such prior silver-nickel alloy contact materials and the method of making the same are disclosed in publications as listed below.